xmenpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Psylocke
Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock is a mutant who goes by the alias Psylocke. Powers Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from another reality. Telekinesis: Psylocke possesses the ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distances and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclintation to do either in combat situations. Shown to be capable of levitating more than 100 tons without a struggle, and can even force herself to a higher extent. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and she can fire mental forces blasts that can "shatter mountains". Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis is forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving easier than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter (for example, turning invisible by vibrating her own molecules, keeping an atomic bomb contained, and creating a telekinetic bubble inside of a brain, and then exploding said bubble). *''Telekinetic Katana:'' Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attack physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' She can use her telekinesis to enhanced her speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills into superhuman levels. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Psylocke's enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Psychic Shadow:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to other around her as well. *''Psychic Knife:'' Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create "psychic blades", razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. These blades are able to kill others when she does this. *''Mind Control:'' She is capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Telepathic Scanning:'' She can scan large areas of land with her mind. She can also scan the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *''Mental Paralysis:'' The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis in others. *''Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psycho Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no phyiscal effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Precognition: Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. Psionic Immunity: Psylocke has shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as; mind reading, mental attacks, and telepathy. Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Speed Category:Strength Category:Agility Category:Telepathy Category:Tracking Category:Camouflage Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Mind Control Category:Illusion Casting Category:Telepathic Scanning Category:Paralysis Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Precognition Category:Telepathic Resistance